An electric wire protecting member including a retainer attached to a tubular metal member such as a pipe or a bracket through which an electric wire is passed in a front-back direction described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-89300 (Patent Document 1 below) has been known. The retainer is made of synthetic resin and has a substantially cylindrical shape so as to be fitted to the inside of a rear opening edge portion of the shielding bracket. With the retainer attached to the shielding bracket, the electric wire in the shielding bracket is less likely to contact an inner opening edge of the shielding bracket and thus the electric wire is less likely to be damaged.
The retainer has a locking projection, which is configured to fit into a locking hole extending through the rear end portion of the shielding bracket from the inner circumferential surface to the outer circumferential surface, on the outer circumferential surface. The retainer is elastically displaced to fit the locking projection into the locking hole, enabling the protecting member to be held and retained by the shielding bracket.